dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Roshi
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 430Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 753 (revived on May 9, Age 753) May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Height = 5'5" (165 cm) |Weight = 97 lbs (44 kg) |Address = NBI 8250012 B. |Occupation = Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Mutaito Training Academy (formerly) Turtle School Z Fighters Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = Future Master Roshi (alternate timeline counterpart) Fortuneteller Baba (sister) Turtle (companion) Master Mutaito (mentor) Korin (mentor) Grandpa Gohan (student) Ox-King (student) Goku (student) Krillin (student) Yamcha (student) }} '''Master Roshi' (武天老師, Muten Rōshi; lit. "Invincible Old Master"), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人, Kamesennin), is a master of martial arts, who trained Gohan, Ox-King, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. He has a sister named Fortuneteller Baba. Appearance Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses; some time later Master Roshi left his old sunglasses and began to wear more futuristic ones. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. His bust, waist and hip measurement are all 73 cm. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Master Roshi wears a pink shirt and white shorts with flip flops. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Master Roshi wears a white tank top and green flip flops. In Dragon Ball Super, Master Roshi wears the pink shirt outfit in the Battle of Gods Saga and the white tank top outfit in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga as he did in the movies. Personality Master Roshi is over three hundred years old at the start of the series and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza, which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Roshi lives so far out into the ocean. He also enjoys reading, watching TV, using the internet (mainly for adult sites), playing video games and taking afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert who constantly watches Wide-Thigh Aerobics on television or looks at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. He even accepts a bribe from Bulma to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball early in the series (and got a very big surprise, as Bulma unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself). Master Roshi often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Launch in Dragon Ball or Maron and Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Turtle School, he will nonetheless tell off his students when they are practicing the Kamehameha wave because the water is ruining his magazines. The only time he did not tell off one of his students for this when practicing the Kamehameha wave was when Krillin tried to practice it in order to get his mind off his breakup with Maron, partially because he was asleep when it happened. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being immortal (presumably due to the Immortal Phoenix) Roshi dies when attempting to utilize the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo (who was freed during the King Piccolo Saga), which shows that the Phoenix stops you dying of old age, but does not make you completely immortal. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief, though in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ he actively participates in the fight alongside the other Z Fighters. Biography Background Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, was a martial artist trained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on the two became friends. Together they aided their master Mutaito in his battle with King Piccolo. The three of them were no match for King Piccolo, but Mutaito used a special technique - the Evil Containment Wave - to seal him away, dying in the process. Roshi and Shen threw the electric rice cooker he was sealed in to the bottom of the ocean so that King Piccolo would never be released. In the anime version of events, which includes some filler and altered events, the two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons. When the two students and Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. After Mutaito left, Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo and left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teachings. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's martial arts instructor. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga After his friend the Turtle had been lost for a whole year, Roshi is taken to the people who brought him back which are a boy named Goku and a girl named Bulma. Roshi ends up giving his Flying Nimbus to Goku and is surprised that he is pure-hearted and able to ride it. Roshi also gets to see under Bulma's nightgown in exchange for his Three-Star Dragon Ball. When returning to his house he sees that Emperor Pilaf and his minions have raided his house looking for the Dragon Ball which he gave away. While Pilaf and his minions ask for help to pushing his ship back in the water to catch them, Roshi pokes a hole in it causing Pilaf to sink to the bottom of the ocean. A few days later, Goku returns with the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi to borrow the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately for them, he threw it away when he accidentally got it messy from using it as a placemat, but decides to use Baby Gamera to fly over to Fire Mountain and put out the flames using the MAX Power Kamehameha in exchange to touch Bulma's breasts. When Roshi destroys the fire, he realizes that he accidentally put too much power into his Kamehameha and destroys Ox-King's entire castle. When he is finished putting out the flames he sees Goku deciding to try the Kamehameha on a car and destroys it. Being surprised that he can manage to do an attack that took him decades to master, Roshi decides to take Goku in as his student, after Goku is finished with his quest gathering the Dragon Balls. Tournament Saga When Goku returns to Roshi's house to start his training, Roshi has Goku find him a female companion. After Goku fails to find him an attractive woman, a former Orin Temple student named Krillin comes and requests to train under Roshi as well. After being bribed with Dirty Magazines, Roshi decides to allow him to train under him with Goku if they can bring him a beautiful girl. They eventually bring back a girl named Launch. Roshi packs up his house in a capsule and moves the ladder over to his special Training Island. He makes Goku and Krillin wear Turtle Shells as he puts them through tough and "unique" physical training, which begins at 4:30 A.M. and includes early morning milk delivery, tilling land bare handed, construction work and even studying. After eight months have passed, Roshi brings them to Papaya Island to participate in the annual 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and test out their strength and skill. Master Roshi enters the tournament himself in disguise as "Jackie Chun" (a parody of Jackie Chan) in order to make sure that his students will not win; he does this so that they will still feel challenged and will not become overconfident. Roshi easily wins the elimination rounds and is matched against Yamcha (one of Goku's friends from his quest finding the Dragon Balls) and defeats him with ease. Next, Roshi is matched with Krillin in the semi-final. Krillin distracts him by throwing panties into the arena, but Roshi still wins. When Goku beats Nam in his semi-final match, Roshi reads Nam's mind and helps him out by giving him a storage capsule to fill with free water for his village. In exchange, Roshi has Nam pose as Master Roshi in the crowd to convince Yamcha that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi are not the same person. Roshi fights Goku in the final match. When Goku looks at the full moon, he turns into a Great Ape, and Roshi is forced to destroy the moon with a Kamehameha to restore Goku back to his original form. When the fight restarts, Roshi and Goku charge at each other, both kicking each other in the face, but ultimately, Roshi just barely wins, as he has slightly more energy than Goku, and his legs are longer than Goku's, so his kick did more damage. Once the tournament is over, Roshi teaches Goku that there is always someone better out there and that he should never think of himself as the best. Having said this, Roshi decides that Goku should go out into the world and begin a journey of his own. Red Ribbon Army Saga Roshi heads back to Kame House with Krillin so they can continue training. After a few days Goku returns with Bulma to get a submarine that he let them borrow in exchange for Bulma's Micro Band. When Launch returns from getting groceries, Roshi decides to use the Micro Band to his advantage and draws her into a bath so he can spy on her but Launch transforms into her hostile state threatening to shoot him if he does not do what she says. Captain Dark of the Red Ribbon Army has his troops come to his island to retrieve the Dragon Balls that Goku left behind and to make him build a radar for the Red Ribbon Army thinking that he is a scientist that gave him the radar. Roshi easily defeats the troops and Captain Dark, although he lets one soldier leave alive. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin return, they gave Roshi an expensive diamond they found in the cave when retrieving their third Dragon Ball, as compensation for destroying his sub. Launch who is still in her bad form takes the diamond and leaves while General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army uses his psychic powers to tie up everybody while he takes the Dragon Balls and leaves a bomb to blow everybody up. They are saved when Launch returns in her good form and frees Goku to get rid of the bomb. While the Red Ribbon Army are left being Goku's problem, Roshi has his Micro Band confiscated from Bulma because of the perverted tricks he had tried. While everybody seems to be relaxing for the time being, Bulma makes a scout plane that reveals that Goku is heading straight for the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters which they think would be suicide. Roshi has Bulma contact Yamcha and bring an airplane so they can catch up with Goku and help him in his risky fight. When they make it to the base, Goku has already defeated the Red Ribbon Army shocking Roshi even more on how powerful Goku has become. He even says that Goku could be even stronger than him. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Roshi and the others go back to Kame House after retrieving Goku from his victory over the Red Ribbon Army. Seeing that the last Dragon Ball's location is unknown, Roshi points them in the direction of his older sister, the Fortuneteller Baba to have her reveal the position for them. Later on Goku comes and grabs Master Roshi and Bulma and takes them to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace as part of a plan Krillin has. While Yamcha is facing See-Through the Invisible Man, Krillin pulls Bulma's shirt down showing Roshi her bare breasts causing his nose to bleed and spray onto the Invisible Man, revealing his position to Yamcha and be easily defeated. Roshi follows the rest of the gang and spectates the battles that Baba has them fight for her to tell them where the Dragon Ball is. After being impressed with seeing Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man at the Devil's Toilet, Goku has to fight a mysterious fighter that seems familiar to both Goku and Roshi. Midway through the fight, Roshi figures out who it is, with Goku still not knowing. When the mysterious fighter gives up, he reveals himself to be Goku's grandpa Gohan who Baba brought back from the Other World for the day. When Goku retrieves the last ball, Roshi tells Goku to train on his own, as he will not get any stronger by training with him anymore. Bulma convinces Roshi to take on Yamcha as his student and begins training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Tien Shinhan Saga Three years later, Roshi enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament under his alias of Jackie Chun once again. At the tournament gates, he meets his old rival, Master Shen, the Crane Hermit, who decides to enter his students because he heard the news of Roshi's students getting far in the last tournament. Jackie Chun makes it past the preliminaries and in the quarter finals is put up against Man-Wolf, who is holding a grudge against him. Man-Wolf wants revenge on Roshi due to Roshi destroying the moon in the last tournament, causing Man Wolf to stay stuck in his wolf form. Roshi easily beats him in the arena, and also takes advantage of Man-Wolf's dog like behavior, by making Man-Wolf run out of the ring in order to retrieve a bone, thus losing the match. Roshi is able to cure Man-Wolf's problem by using Krillin's head as a substitute moon. In the semi-finals, he is put up against the Crane Hermit's star pupil, Tien Shinhan. During the fight, Roshi and Tien are almost evenly matched, with both of them landing critical hits on each other, with Roshi managing to greatly surprise Tien with his skills. However, Roshi eventually forfeits the battle (much to Tien's surprise) since Tien found out that he is really Roshi in disguise and because he had faith in Tien's abilities, so he decides that he would be a better match for his students than himself, thus retiring himself as Jackie Chun. While Tien is conflicting with the commands Master Shen gives him in the final match against Goku, Roshi convinces Tien that Master Shen's ways are not right. During Goku's match against Tien, Roshi saves Chiaotzu from Shen, who tries to kill Chiaotzu for disobeying him when Shen orders Chiaotzu to paralyze Goku and Tien so he can kill them for Tien's earlier betrayal. Roshi blasts Shen out of the Tournament area with a Kamehameha blast before Shen can inflict harm on Chiaotzu. King Piccolo Saga When Krillin is killed after the tournament by Tambourine, Roshi is able to identify that he is a spawn of the evil demon King Piccolo that his former mentor, Master Mutaito sacrificed himself to seal away. This knowledge scares Roshi, and realizing that King Piccolo is back, Roshi decides to travel with Tien and Chiaotzu to retrieve the Dragon Balls before the demon king can. When King Piccolo finds them, Roshi knocks out Tien, to make sure in case Roshi fails, Tien is there to help. Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but misses the Electric Rice Cooker by an inch and the technique drains his life force. Roshi with his dying breath tells King Piccolo that he will eventually fail and be brought down. After Roshi finishes his speech, he falls to the ground, dying from his lack of energy. Roshi is brought back to life after Goku defeats King Piccolo and travels to Kami's Lookout to revive Shenron. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Master Roshi attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watches the battle with Goku, who has been training with Kami, against the reincarnated Piccolo. He is one of the few people who stays until the end of the tournament to see Goku win the battle. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his home with Krillin, and Bulma, waiting for their reunion with Goku and his son, Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Goku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and became a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son Gohan is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they are far more powerful, with Piccolo taking Gohan to train for the invasion. A year later, the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Krillin reveals the home world of Piccolo is a place named Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends (as when Piccolo died, Kami did as well, rendering the Dragon Balls inert). Frieza Saga Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Frieza were on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits Wukong Hospital to tell Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Krillin as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship or because of getting messages from the group on Namek. When Goku is revealed to have survived Namek's destruction, but refuses to come home yet, Roshi ends up yelling in frustration that Goku's reason for not returning is that he's scared of the one being that is more powerful than a Super Saiyan: Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, only for him to immediately recant the remark after Chi-Chi, overhearing the remark, starts holding a sword out with the intent of stabbing him with it. Cell Saga Some months later there is a party at Master Roshi's island. But they are affected by the Black Water Mist let loose by Garlic Jr. Master Roshi is seen scaring Maron, Krillin's girlfriend, she throws a lawn chair to his face, but it does nothing to the hypnotized man. Then he is kicked by Krillin in the face, throwing away his sun-glasses and launching him into the sea. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout, and Garlic Jr. is trapped in the Dead Zone yet again by Gohan. Around a year later, Goku comes back on Earth. After meeting a boy who reveals himself to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, Trunks, Goku shows his friends his new technique, the Instant Transmission, by going to Kame House and stealing Roshi's sunglasses. When Krillin brings the sunglasses back to Roshi, Roshi tells him that the ghost of Goku came and stole his sunglasses. Three years later Master Roshi is at his house with Oolong and Chiaotzu as they await the news regarding the battle with the Androids. Later, Goku who had come down with the heart virus is brought to his island to hide from the Androids, who were on the hunt for the fallen Super Saiyan. They later discover a monster named Cell (who is an Android from the future, who had come from another timeline in another time machine) who needs to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his "Perfect" form. A few days later, Goku recovers and he decides to continue his training in order to combat the Androids. Later the Androids arrive at his island looking for Goku, but Piccolo, who had merged with Kami, takes the Androids to a nearby island to fight. Later the house is flooded due to Cell's final transformation. Master Roshi is later seen at Capsule corp. listening to Cell's announcement of the Cell Games that will take place in ten days. Later, Master Roshi watches the Cell Games on TV at his house with Bulma. Majin Buu Saga Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Master Roshi is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to Earth to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi attends the tournament to cheer on his friends. The appearance of Babidi changes the course of events, and after Vegeta is taken over by the wizard, he kills hundreds of people at the tournament in order to get Goku to fight him. Master Roshi goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. However, a much larger threat surfaces when Babidi's monster Majin Buu is released. He later takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later, Buu undergoes a transformation into Super Buu, who finds The Lookout and allows them to live for a short time as he awaits to fight the powerful warrior Goku promised him. While on The Lookout, Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast to kill all the people on Earth except for those on the Lookout. He is later tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order for Gotenks to fight him on his terms. After Piccolo believes Gotenks had lost, he destroys the door to the chamber, trapping them in for eternity. However, Buu is enraged when he learns he will not be able to eat chocolate, and rips a hole in the dimensions using his powerful voice. Super Buu escapes and turns everybody into chocolate and eats them. Later, Master Roshi is revived and gives his energy to Goku to fuel the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later witnesses with happiness the return of Goku and his friends on Earth after Kid Buu's defeat. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Sometime after the conflict with Majin Buu, Roshi runs over to Goku's house when he hears that Goku received 100 million Zeni and tries to ask him to buy some "interesting DVDs" for him, but finds that he already left. Chi-Chi is there and attacks him, kicking him out for suggesting to buy perverted things with their money. He attends Bulma's birthday party and is watching women on the beach with Oolong, who both later get blocked by Chi-Chi. Master Roshi is later shown looking at nude magazines with Oolong. At one point, Master Roshi tries to poke Bulma's breast but gets slapped in the face. Soon after that, he and every passenger on the ship helplessly watches as Beerus charges an enormous purplish energy ball. Krillin, who's standing right next to him, asks Piccolo if aiding them in the attack against Beerus would've helped, to which Piccolo sharply tells him no. During the course of Goku and Beerus' duel, Master Roshi chooses to join Bulma and several others in her space-pod to get a better view of their fight. Golden Frieza Saga Master Roshi was seen being picked up Krillin when they heard news of Frieza's return and the two of them join Tien Shinhan, Gohan, and Piccolo in the fight against him and his army of 1,000 soldiers. He begins by powering up to max and began estimating a quota of 170 soldiers each. He uses kiai kick against his opponents. Before using his cane to defeat one of the soldiers. When Krillin is scared while being threatened by the army, Master Roshi, while wrestling with a soldier, encouraged him by telling him that "he saw a lot of fights by many amazing warriors and that he will not be hit by such weaklings" and that "he should be proud because, he was trained by the great Master Roshi". After Krillin regained confidence, he then used "an original move of Master Roshi", the Kamehameha, against his opponents before powering down. He later watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta who steps in after Goku is taken out. After Frieza destroys the Earth, Roshi gets protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis undoes time for Goku to able to kill Frieza and send him back to Earth's Hell. He is later seen at a party, with the other Z fighters who participated in the fight, talking to Tien Shinhan and Vegeta. Universe 6 Saga Master Roshi is present at the sidelines with his friends, spectating the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition on the Nameless Planet. After Universe 7 wins the tournament, the group locates the seventh and final Super Dragon Ball, which was actually the planet they were on. "Future" Trunks Saga Master Roshi teaches Goku the Evil Containment Wave as a mean to defeat Future Zamasu. However, Roshi later calls Bulma to tell her that Goku forgot to take the seal to the future timeline, preventing them from sealing Zamasu. Universe Survival Saga As a member of Team Universe 7, Master Roshi will be participating in the upcoming Tournament of Power. Knowing it is a tournament that isn't purely about power but team work and strategy as well, Gohan recommends Master Roshi, saying his massive experience and enormous bag of tricky attacks will be extremely useful. Goku agree's saying Master Roshi can easily hold his own with his special moves alone. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, he attends the 28th World Tournament to cheer on his friends wearing a pair of new sunglasses. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga 5 years after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball GT, Roshi is first seen walking around trying to chat up young women while on holiday in the city. He is the first one to recognize Goku in his child form. Baby Saga During Baby's invasion, Roshi along with most of Earth's inhabitants are taken over by the Tuffle parasite Machine Mutant Baby. After the Defeat of Baby, he is cured by the scared water along with the other inhabitants under Baby's control. Roshi is shown again as the people of Earth are transported to New Planet Plant, which was created by a wish from Baby, in order to escape the explosion of Earth caused by the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Shortly later, once the Earth is resurrected, Roshi attends a party at Bulma's house.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" Shadow Dragon Saga A Year later, After the Shadow Dragons are defeated, Master Roshi is on his island with Krillin when Goku arrives, remembering old times and saying their final goodbyes to Goku. Roshi also appears in a few of the final flashbacks in this last episode.Dragon Ball GT episode 64, "Until We Meet Again" Film appearances ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' ''Mystical Adventure'' ''Dead Zone'' Roshi tells Goku to be careful, warning him that Garlic Jr.'s cohorts beat up Chichi and Ox-King easily. ''The World's Strongest'' This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie where Master Roshi plays a major role. It starts with the return of Dr. Wheelo, a mad scientist freed from ice through the use of the Dragon Balls. Dr. Wheelo thinks Master Roshi is the strongest man in the world and wants to take possession of his body. His assistant, Dr. Kochin, arrives on Kame House with four Bio-Men, who Master Roshi defeats with no effort. Kochin asks if he comes with him to Dr. Wheelo, Roshi refuses, but when the Bio-Men take Bulma hostage, Roshi agrees. When arrived on Wheelo's fortress, Master Roshi's battle skills are tested when he must face Misokatsun, Ebifurya and Kishime. He manages to give the trio a good fight, he even fires the Kamehameha, but it does not work on the Bio-Warriors, and Kishime lands the final blow with his Electric whip attack. While Roshi slowly faints he says: "Didn't you teach them any manners? You've got to respect your elders!" He later re-appears and slices Kochin's Machine Gun Arm. After this, he fires a Kamehameha with his students at Dr. Wheelo to no avail and is knocked out. In the end of the movie, Roshi says there was one thing he did like about Dr. Wheelo, he thought he was the strongest man in the world, with Bulma replying that he is just a dirty old man, making the whole gang laugh. ''Cooler's Revenge'' Master Roshi only had a very brief appearance in the beginning of the movie. Specifically, he proceeded to tell Goku off for trying to practice the Kamehameha and getting his magazines wet, with Goku protesting that he hasn't even finished training yet. He then notes that Goku's gotten stronger since he returned from Planet Namek (in the dub equivalent of this scene, Roshi was instead impressed at Goku's Kamehameha, with Goku indicating he can split the waves even higher, with Roshi also indicating that beating Frieza changed Goku into becoming more open). ''The Return of Cooler'' In the film, Roshi along with Yajirobe and Oolong, join Goku and the other Z-Fighters on their trip to New Namek in a Capsule Corporation spaceship. On New Namek, Roshi along with Oolong & Yajirobe, encounter the Cyclopian Guards and Oolong panics, though Yajirobe tells him to be calm like Master Roshi, only for him to suggest they head home and leave things to Goku and the others, causing both Yajirobe & Oolong to panic. Later Roshi tries to punch one of the Cyclopian Guards, but comically ends up injuring his hand. Roshi, Yajirobe, and Oolong are then captured and taken to the Big Gete Star, causing Yajirobe to question if Roshi really is a Master of Martial Arts due to being defeated so easily. Roshi and the others along with Krillin, Gohan, and the Namekians are taken to the Big Gete Star where they are greeted by the Guide Robo who explains their energy will be used as fuel to power the Big Gete Star, horrifying them. When the Guide Robot picks Yajirobe after he punches the robot, Roshi joins Oolong, Krillin, and Gohan in futilely trying to pull Yajirobe away, but the Robot is too strong. Roshi and the others watch helplessly as Yajirobe is about to be chopped up when the Guide Robot overloads due Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan energy overloading the main core. Roshi and the others then flee the self-destructing Big Gete Star, only to run into a group of Meta-Coolers, though fortunately Piccolo arrives in time to save them. As they make their escape they encounter Vegeta, Goku, and Meta-Cooler core. At Goku's insistence, Roshi and the others escape the Big Gete Star while Goku and Vegeta deal with Cooler. After Cooler's defeat, Roshi and the others watch as Goku & Vegeta fall to the ground behind them and are then healed via some of Yajirobe's Senzu beans. ''Super Android 13! Master Roshi, alongside Krillin, Oolong, and a very reluctant Future Trunks, were about to see a swimsuit runway, only to grow tired of waiting and decided to peek into the dressing rooms, with all but Future Trunks following Roshi's lead. He then regrouped with Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi, with their admitting that they got the dates confused. He later aided in evacuating the civilians from an ambush from Androids 14 and 15, and paid a visit to the hospital where Gohan, Goku, Future Trunks, and Krillin were present due to their injuries fighting both androids as well as Android 13. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Master Roshi attends a picnic along with the other Z Fighters and their family members (barring Goku and Chi-Chi, who were at a parent teacher interview session for a school Chi-Chi planned to send Gohan to). He ended up becoming severely drunk, and thus was doing various fool tricks such as balancing a stick with dishes on them with his teeth (in the dub, this was altered to state that he was going berserk because someone hid all of his girlie magazines). He was also the only one besides Mrs. Brief who actually enjoyed Krillin's painful karaoke session. After Paragus arrives on Earth to get Vegeta to rule the reborn Saiyan Empire as well as eliminate a Legendary Super Saiyan that has destroyed most of the South Galaxy, Master Roshi attempts to stop Vegeta, but in the end only got him, Gohan, and Oolong to come along. After the flight over to New Planet Vegeta, he started experiencing a hangover (which was also amplified later on by Oolong smashing his head with a mallet in order to give him "medicine", although the Dub implied that his hangover was due to overstuffing on Tuna Sandwiches). He also ate a feast prepared by Paragus for Goku, along with Goku and Oolong. He eventually attempts to demand that Paragus either let him and his friends leave New Planet Vegeta, or at the very least install a video and magazine store to liven up the place while Paragus was busy trying to regain control over Broly, despite Oolong's warning that Paragus is most likely not going to let him. Eventually, Roshi ends up dreaming about meeting a pretty girl and is rubbing his head on Oolong's feet, eventually biting on it, and slept through Broly's attack on Goku. He also helps in bringing the Shamoians to Vegeta when Future Trunks exposes Paragus' deception. Master Roshi later attempts to help Goku and the other Saiyans fight Broly by transforming into his maximum power form and attempts to use the MAX Power Kamehameha (made more explicit in the Japanese dub where he says "Kamehame..."), but because traces of his drunkenness were still present, he ends up making a fool of himself by changing his facial expressions while using his fool's mask as a "curtain" before powering down and Oolong is forced to kick him away (in a manner similar to stand up shows), thus making him unable to fight, and ends up reluctantly having to leave the planet without Goku and the other Saiyans upon Goku's request. While facing Broly, Roshi calls him "Broccoli", revealing Broly's name is a pun on the word "broccoli". After Paragus' spaceship was destroyed, he realizes he left his lunch on Paragus' spaceship. He eventually makes it off the planet when Piccolo arrives and lends them the Capsule Corporation spaceship he used to get to New Planet Vegeta. ''Bojack Unbound'' ''Wrath of the Dragon'' ''Battle of Gods'' ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Power Manga and Anime Master Roshi is among one of the strongest humans on Earth, and probably the strongest fighter of his generation, so powerful that when outputting his absolute maximum he was capable of destroying the moon. However over the course of the Dragon Ball series, his power became outclassed by his students, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha as well as his rival Master Shen's student, Tien Shinhan. His power also pales in comparison to King Piccolo and his offspring and he ends up dying after failing to seal King Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave. At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he is quickly overshadowed by the Z Fighters, the Saiyans, and the villains that follow and is regulated to the role of a wise, yet perverted old martial arts master. In Dragon Ball Super, Master Roshi uses his full power form to combat 170 of Frieza's soldiers. Master Roshi is, however, not able to keep up with Frieza's special elite warriors like Shisami and Tagoma (and Ginyu in Tagoma's body) due to them having powered up greatly thanks to training with Frieza. In the Universe Survival Saga, Master Roshi is chosen to fight in the Tournament of Power by Gohan, believing that his vast experience and gigantic bag of tricky attacks will be very useful during the tournament as it is a fight more than about power but team work and strategy. Goku agree's and says that Roshi is more then capable of holding his own. When Yurin controls Roshi with a magic talisman, Roshi goes into his Max Power state and under Yurin's control was no longer holding back his power and fighting at 100% power. When in this state, he is shown to overpower Tien Shinhan, whom had used the Four Witches Technique. He is also able to briefly hold his own against Goku's base form but is easily defeated by Goku's Kamehameha. Goku states that Roshi had been training a lot in secret and had been hiding his true power from everyone and is surprised that this is what Master Roshi can do when he isn't holding back and hiding his power from everyone. He also said he wanted to fight Roshi again. ;Films In the World's Strongest, it is revealed that 50 years ago, Master Roshi was considered the Earth's strongest fighter according to Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin who believed he was still the Earth's strongest fighter and thus a candidate to transfer Wheelo's mind into. However Dr. Wheelo eventually chooses to target Goku, upon learning Master Roshi was no longer the world's strongest fighter. The film marks one of the few times Roshi fights seriously and shows a glimpse of Roshi's hidden power, defeating four bio-men without exerting much effort. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Master Roshi is able to keep up with 170 of Frieza's soldiers. However these soldiers were largely unimpressive compared to previous standards. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Master Roshi's power level is 139 while not fighting, and 180 when getting serious.Weekly Jump #31, 1991 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Master Roshi's power level is 350. It was stated by Akira Toriyama in Dragon Ball Volume F in relation to Roshi defeating numerous Frieza Soldiers that Master Roshi is “only that strong if he feels like it”. Techniques Transformations Base In his normal state, he seems old and fragile usually walking with a cane, not doing much battle, but he is able to perform incredible superhuman acts that most ordinary people cannot accomplish, such as his ability to catch bullets with his bare hands. In the Vegeta Saga, he is seen having a power level of 139, compared to the average human's power level of 5. Upon getting serious, Roshi is much more muscular than at his normal level of power, but the muscles are not as large as that of his max power. Roshi is first shown buffed up uses this while exercising in the episode "Korin Tower", and later again when Roshi fought Tien in this form at the 22nd World Tournament, noticing that it would take more strength to beat him. His power level is 180 when in this state. Max Power Master Roshi can also increase his energy and achieve his final stage. In this state, his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and strength. Due to his natural precision in battle, this bulky state does not appear to affect his speed and agility. In this state, he can perform many ki attacks at their maximum potential (most noticeably the enhanced MAX Power Kamehameha). Roshi uses this state when he puts out the fires on Fire Mountain, when he destroys the Moon as Jackie Chun, and when he transforms to fight Broly but backed down at the last minute (mostly because he was too drunk to even focus) and during Resurrection ‘F’ when fighting dozens of Frieza's soldiers. The full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha, causing Goku to revert to his normal form after having transformed into his Great Ape form during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Roshi rarely uses this form because of the decrease in stamina. In Dragon Ball Super, Roshi falls under the spell of Yurin, a jealous old friend of Tien. Under her witchcraft spell Master Roshi no longer held back his power and fought with 100% power. At maximum power he was able to quite easily overpower and would have killed Tien had Goku not saved him and briefly held his own against Goku's base form but was in the end quite easily beaten by Goku's Kamehameha. Goku said that Roshi has been doing a lot of training in secret and is quite shocked at what he is capable of when he is actually serious and not holding back. This form is called Super Serious Turtle Hermit (亀仙人の超本気) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Appearances in other media ''Cross Epoch'' Roshi Makes an appearance in the crossover manga Cross Epoch, where he is partnered with the equally perverted Sanji. They are a pair of police officers who prefer attending Shenron's tea party and meeting pretty girls rather than doing their job. ''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! Roshi appears in the TV special ''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!!, mainly for comic relief. Live-action movies Master Roshi appeared in the unofficial Chinese film, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (portrayed by Eddie Chan), and appeared in Dragonball: Evolution (portrayed by Chow Yun-Fat). Video games Master Roshi is a playable character in the following games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (playable as Jackie Chun) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (as Jackie Chun) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' Master Roshi also appears in the following games: *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Cult Jump'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (appears in the opening) *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (appears in the main menu) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (appears in the game's ending credits) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (gives tips during loading screens) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kōhei Miyauchi (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z episodes 1-260, DB movies 1-3, DBZ movies 1-9, Video Games until 1995 including Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22), Jōji Yanami (DB episode 137), Hiroshi Masuoka (DBZ episodes 288-291, Dragon Ball GT, video games from 1995, and Jump Special), Kinya Aikawa (DB Movie 4), Takkō Ishimori (Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure), and Masaharu Satō (Dragon Ball Kai and Super, DBZ movies 13 and 14) *English dubs: **Harmony Gold dub: Cliffton Wells **Ocean Group dub: Michael Donovan (DB, DB movie 1), Ian James Corlett (DBZ season 1 and three-part Tree of Might episode), Peter Kelamis (DBZ season 2), Don Brown (DBZ movies 1-3), Terry Klassen (DBZ Androids Saga to Majin Buu Saga) **FUNimation dub: Mike McFarland **Blue Water dub: Dean Galloway **AB Group dub: Ed Marcus **Animax Asia dub: Dave Bridges *Spanish dubs: **Latin America: Jesús Colín (†) (DB, DBZ, DBGT), Mario Castañeda (young), Jorge Roig (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga), Miguel Ángel Sanromán (Battle of Gods, Resurrection 'F', DBZ Kai TFC and DBS) **Castillian: Mariano Peña *Portuguese dubs: **Brazil: José Soares (died in late 2009), Gileno Santoro **Portugal: Ricardo Spínola *Italian dub: Renato Montanari '(DB 1st TV dub, only 54 episodes), '''Mario Scarabelli '(DB 2nd TV dub, DBZ, DBGT and TV version Movies), Patrizio Prata (2nd TV dub, young), 'Oliviero Dinelli '(DB, DBZ uncut DVD version of the Movies) *Polish dub: '''Adam Bauman *Hungarian dub: Kenderesi Tibor (DB, DBZ), Végh Ferenc (DBGT) *Hebrew Dub: Dov Reizer *Tagalog Dub: Jefferson Utanes Battles ;Dragon Ball *Master Roshi and Shen vs. King Piccolo's sons (Anime only) *Master Roshi, Master Mutaito, and Master Shen vs. King Piccolo *Master Roshi and Master Mutaito vs. King Piccolo (Anime only) *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Yamcha *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Krillin *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Goku *Master Roshi vs. Red Ribbon Army unit *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Man-Wolf *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) vs. Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi vs. King Piccolo (Old form) ;Resurrection ‘F’ *Master Roshi (Max Power), Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army ;Dragon Ball Super *Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Krillin, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army *Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu *Master Roshi vs. Yurin *Master Roshi (Yurin's witchcraft/Base/Max Power) vs. Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi (Yurin's witchcraft/Max Power) vs. Goku ;Movies *Master Roshi vs. Naval Fleet *Master Roshi vs. 4 Bio-Men *Master Roshi vs. Ebifurya, Kishime, and Misokatsun *Master Roshi vs. a Cyclopian Guard Trivia *His title appears in the original manga as Muten Roshi (武天老師), which means "Invincible Old Master". His name in English adaptations is a phonetic adaptation of that title: Master Roshi. The Japanese word roshi (老師) correlates to the Chinese word for "teacher" (lǎoshī) and Muten (武天) is made up of the characters for military/martial and heaven. It is humorous to note that this adaptation translates to "Master Old Teacher", or simply "Master Master". Most frequently, he is also known as Turtle Hermit (Kamesennin). During the World Martial Arts Tournaments, he adopted the moniker Jackie Chun (ジャッキー・チュン), a parody of the actor and martial arts master Jackie Chan, in order to remain anonymous so that he could demonstrate to his pupils that the world was a big place where there was always someone stronger. *Which is why "Master Muten" is used in the italian dub **The name "Master Muten" (or more translated, "Boski miszcz" (note: that "master" is "mistrz" in polish, "miszcz" may be a mockery of his title) is somehow used in the polish manga of Dragon Ball *His blood type is O.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #37, 1986 *Like Master Shen, Master Roshi is not given a real name in the original Japanese version, as Kamesennin and Muten Rōshi are both merely titles meaning "Turtle Hermit" and "Invincible Old Master". *Master Roshi is based on the God of Earth in Dr. Slump.Akira Toriyama's "ASK ME ANYTHING" Corner *It is possible Roshi designed his Jackie Chun disguise to be a homage to Master Mutaito, as it has the same hairstyle Mutaito had. *Master Roshi's hobbies are reading, watching TV, internet porn sites, playing video games, and afternoon naps.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Master Roshi's favorite food is home-delivered pizza.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Master Roshi's favorite vehicle is air wagon.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Gallery See also *Master Roshi (Collectibles) References es:Kame-Sen'nin id:Kamensenin pt-br:Mestre Kame Category:Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBGT Characters